From Rory Gilmore to Becky
by blindbat1192
Summary: Rory Gilmore went from a proud Yale student to a hooker on the streets of Old Town. Can her family and friends bring her back to Yale, or have they lost her forever?
1. First Chapter: Old Town

**Attention everyone: If you've watched both Gilmore Girls and Sin City, you'll know that Rory Gilmore and Becky are portrayed by the same actress. So I wondered, "What if Rory and Becky were the same girl?" So here I am writing a fanfiction on it. It's only my first fanfic, so please don't kill me if it isn't that good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City**

**Story: After Rory was crushed by Mitchum Huntzberger's cruel decision not to hire her, she gives up and drops out of Yale. But she doesn't go to her grandparents for help, and certainly not her mother. Instead, she packs her bags and drives to nowhere inparticular, ending up in the dreaded Sin City.**

* * *

Rory Gilmore drove on the gray, empty road, trying to escape everything. Her dreams and hopes were ruined. She dropped out of Yale. She got into a huge fight with her mother Lorelei and had nowhere to go. She was just driving to nowhere in particular. However, she was only looking forward, and failed to see the huge road sign next to the road. She was on her way into the dreaded Sin City.

* * *

Things back in Stars Hollow were not so good either. Lorelei was on the phone with her parents. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" asked Emily.

"She's gone, mom!" replied Lorelei, "She's not in Stars Hollow, she's not at Yale, so I was hoping she was at least with you guys, but I guess that didn't happen!"

"Where did she go?" asked Richard.

"I don't know, Dad!" replied Lorelei, "There's no way she'll tell me! Not after the fight we got in!"

"Well this is ridiculous!" said Emily, "Where could she possibly go? Have you asked any of your friends from Stars Hollow?"

"Yes, Mom, I've asked them all! Sookie and Jackson, Miss Patty, Luke, I even asked Christopher and none of them have seen her!"

"Well we can't just ignore this," said Richard, "Something has to be done!"

"Like what?" asked Lorelei.

"Maybe if we can tell enough people what's happening, we can get some sort of search party started, see if we can find Rory!"

"I guess that's better than just doing nothing," said Lorelei.

* * *

Rory slowed her car down as she drove through the city. She saw plenty of shady people on the streets, such as hookers, cops, a big man with major scars, and a big African American man wearing a uniform. This was nothing like her hometown Stars Hollow.

Then things took a turn for the worse. The car suddenly stopped. Rory looked at the gas meter and saw that it was empty. She completely forgot about gas. She would have to get out of the car and find a local gas station. She would have to bring the gas to the car because she wasn't physically fit to push the car herself.

She walked down the alleyway where she could hear gunshots, beatings, and live shows. Then she heard small laughter behind her. She turned around to see three thugs coming up from behind her.

"Well look what we have here," said the fat thug.

"Ya lookin' mighty cold there, missy," said the small thug.

"The streets are no place for a nice little thing," said the jacked thug, "Come hang with us, we'll show ya a good time."

"No thanks!" said Rory, "I don't have time for that."

"Come on," said the fat thug, "Don't be like that. We won't hurt ya…we just wanna show ya a good time!"

"I'm fine on my own, thank you," said Rory, walking faster.

"HEY!" shouted the small thug, who took out a gun and pointed it at Rory. "We wasn't askin' yer permission! Yer comin' with us…"

Rory looked like she was about to pass out. She never had a gun pointed at her before. This was definitely not Stars Hollow anymore. Then, almost as if out of nowhere, a silver blade in the shape of a star went right through the small thug's hand. It fell off and they all looked up. Rory had no idea who the girl was, but the thugs sure as hell did.

Deadly Little Miho.

She wasn't alone, either. The two leaders of Old Town, Goldie and Wendie, were up there with her, along with most of the other prostitutes of Old Town. Some of them hopped down and surrounded the thugs, and all of them pointed their guns at the thugs. That's when from behind Rory, another woman came walking in. She had short black hair and wore fishnet stockings. In a way, she was considered second-in-command of Old Town.

"That's far enough, you three," she said.

"Can we kill them, Gail?" asked Dallas.

"We can't," said Gail, "Look closer at their coats."

Dallas tore off the small thug's coat and looked inside. Sure enough, Gail was right. They couldn't kill them. They were cops.

"Better head out while you still have your heads, boys, or we'll let Miho deal with you," said Gail.

As if out of nowhere, Miho landed behind the thugs and gave them a stern, deadly look that made them realize that these girls were not joking around.

"Fine," said the small thug, "Let's go, boys."

As the thugs walked away, Gail walked up to Rory, who had no idea about anything that was going on.

"Are you alright?" asked Gail, "What's your name?"

Rory looked straight at Gail. She had no idea who these girls were of if they were there to help her or not, but she felt she shouldn't use her real name here. She told them the first name that popped into her head.

"…Becky," said Rory, "my name is Becky."

"Okay then, Becky," said Gail, "You got a place to stay tonight?"

Rory thought hard about this. "No…" said Rory, "No, I don't."

"Then come with us. Some people here are not the kind you want to deal with, and here in Sin City, you're safest with us."

"Gail," said Goldie, "I heard Dwight McCarthy was heading into Old Town. You want us to deal with him?"

"It's fine, Goldie," said Gail, "If Dwight shows his face around, I'll deal with him."

"Who's Dwight McCarthy?" asked Rory.

"Just someone I thought I loved, until he ran off with some barmaid."

"Oh," said Rory.

"Let's head out, Becky," said Gail, "We'll find you something warmer to wear. Then we gotta talk about a few things."

* * *

Lorelei sat on her sofa thinking about Rory. It was her own fault Rory had gone away. She lost her daughter, and her best friend. She was definitely going to help with her dad's search party idea. She immediately picked up the phone and started calling everyone that was close to her and Rory.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	2. Second Chapter: Search Party

**This is a crossover between Gilmore Girls and Sin City, and is centered around the idea of Rory Gilmore being the same person as Becky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City**

**Story: After Rory was crushed by Mitchum Huntzberger's cruel decision not to hire her, she gives up and drops out of Yale. But she doesn't go to her grandparents for help, and certainly not her mother. Instead, she packs her bags and drives to nowhere inparticular, ending up in the dreaded Sin City. Her mother and grandparents organize a search party to try and find her, and Rory herself ends up in Old Town, and quickly becomes a hooker known as "Becky".**

* * *

Rory followed the girls of Old Town into the upstairs room of the bar where they were usually at. Gail opened up a closet and displayed different types of clothes.

"You can pick which ones you like, and then we'll talk," she said.

Rory chose to wear the shiny black jacket and black pants with the tall black boots, and put on the earrings with the big crosses dangling on the bottom. Then it got straight to business. Gail informed Rory all about Old Town, the treaty between them and the cops, the Roarke family, and even her story with Dwight McCarthy.

"You ever hold a gun before, Becky?" Gail asked.

"Never!" exclaimed Rory, "Why?"

"Because," said Gail, "some of the men who come in for our 'services' try to get a little more than they paid for, and when that happens, you'll need one."

Gail took a gun from her pocket and gave it to Rory.

"I'll see if Goldie and Wendy have enough time to teach you how to properly use that thing without killing yourself."

Speaking of whom, Goldie and Wendy walked into the room and looked straight at Gail.

"Dwight's here…and he's badly injured!"

* * *

Everyone that Lorelei had called was in Emily and Richard's living room…Luke Danes, Christopher Hayden, Logan Huntzberger, Paris Geller, Sookie and Jackson Belleville, Michel Gerard, and even Jess Mariano. She called Lane Kim, who was Rory's other best friend, but she was still on tour with her band, and probably didn't get the message.

"I got here as soon as I could. What the hell is going on?" asked Christopher.

"Rory's missing!" said Lorelei.

"What does that mean?" asked Christopher.

"It means she's nowhere to be found!" shouted Luke, "If you paid more attention to her, you would know that!"

"Luke!" shouted Lorelei.

"I don't get why she wouldn't tell anybody where she's at!" said Logan, "That's not Rory!"

"Dropping out of Yale isn't Rory!" said Jess.

"I'm sorry, we've never met have we?" asked Logan in a rude tone, "Who are you that you know so much about what _isn't_ Rory?"

"Rory's ex-boyfriend!" said Jess, "But I know her well enough to know that this isn't her!"

"Well she did it!" remarked Logan, "What are _we_ gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you all what we'll do about it!"

Everyone turned to see Richard Gilmore descending the staircase beside Emily Gilmore.

"Listen, my granddaughter is out there somewhere doing who knows what, and has completely lost her way! We are all here for the same reason: To bring her back! SO…whatever grudges we may have against one another, we will put those behind us for the time being and bring my granddaughter back!"

The room fell silent. They all had to agree with Richard. Right now, finding Rory was the top priority.

"Now," said Richard, clearing his throat, "I'm sure we all know people that can help."

"Yeah," said Lorelei, "I've got other friends in Stars Hollow."

"And I've got some pull with Taylor Doose," said Jackson, "He can get the whole town in on the search!"

"And I've slept with the Yale Daily News editor, so I bet he could put a good word out on campus!" said Paris.

"Yeah…" said Luke, "let's forget you said it like that."

"Colin and Finn do a fairly good job at finding people," said Logan, though of course, by Colin and Finn, he also meant the Life and Death Brigade.

"Well all of that is good," said Emily, "but it won't be enough! We're the ones who know Rory best, so we'll probably do best at narrowing down where she would go!"

"Well where could she possible be?" asked Sookie.

"A town of hookers?" asked Lorelei.

"Lorelei!" exclaimed Emily, "This is your daughter we're trying to find! This is serious!"

"I _am_ being serious, Mom!" said Lorelei.

"Oh _please_," groaned Michel, "there is no way Rory would be in a filthy little town of hookers."

* * *

Gail walked out of the room looking very concerned. Dwight had to get a new face or else he would probably die. Ava Lord did a good number on him this time.

"Who did that to him?" asked Rory.

"Ava Lord," said Gail, "A rich, manipulative bitch who drives men to their deaths!"

"I already hate her!" said Rory.

"As do I, Becky," replied Gail, "As do I."

"So you were saying something about Goldie and Wendy…"

"Yes. I'll have them teach you how to use that gun of yours. We'll also get you started on work."

* * *

Lorelei sat on the sofa in her parents' house, watching everyone talk about how they will help find Rory. But deep down, Lorelei felt that if anyone had to find Rory, it was her. It was her fault Rory was out there on her own. When she was absolutely certain no one was watching, she snuck out of her parents house and drove out of their driveway, ready for a long, brutal search for Rory.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	3. Third Chapter: Dean's Unfortunate Fate

**Chapter 3 is now up, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City**

**Story: After Rory was crushed by Mitchum Huntzberger's cruel decision not to hire her, she gives up and drops out of Yale. But she doesn't go to her grandparents for help, and certainly not her mother. Instead, she packs her bags and drives to nowhere inparticular, ending up in the dreaded Sin City. Her mother and grandparents organize a search party to try and find her, and Rory herself ends up in Old Town, and quickly becomes a hooker known as "Becky".**

* * *

3 months had passed since Rory first left. The new term at Yale was starting. Rory had now become adjusted to living with the girls of Old Town, becoming a prostitute and being paid for it. Lorelei, along with the rest of the search party, had no luck on getting any leads. Things were looking hopeless for them.

Dean Forester was one angry driver. He lost his girlfriend almost a year ago to some rich jerks, he was divorced from his wife, he didn't live at home anymore and deep down, he knew Luke was better off than he was. He had lost everything within the past summer. He was on a road to failure. His long hours of driving led him to the dreaded Sin City.

Dean drove slowly through the streets, like he knew this was a dangerous place. Everywhere he turned, there were hookers, cops, and thugs. He should have just passed through the city and been on his way, until he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

Rory Gilmore.

He saw her in the black pants and jacket with long earrings with crosses dangling on the bottom. "What is she doing in a place like this?" he asked. He wanted to get out of the car and follow her, but that would just be stupid. Instead, he drove slowly in his car, following her, making sure he was out of her sight.

* * *

Rory made her way back to Old Town, and met up with Dallas and Miho. They came up to Rory and gave her the news.

"What?" Rory asked, "Goldie's dead?"

"Yeah," said Dallas, "and Wendy's pretty pissed. She's been following the guy we think might be her killer, and she's gonna make a move tonight!"

Miho stared blankly at Rory, as usual. Then she saw something, and went walking the other way.

"Come back in for a little, Becky," said Dallas.

"Alright," replied Rory.

Inside, Wendy had finally gotten the suspected killer tied up. Apparently his name was Marv. He was wet from sweat and blood. Wendy hit him hardly and constantly, but Marv only chuckled every time it happened.

"He's crazy," said Rory.

"Hit him again, Wendy," said Gail, "Harder."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alleys nearby, Miho was following a small car that was being driven by Dean. He had no idea he was being followed. He stopped the car and, from the window, looked up at the room he thought Rory was in. Without reason, or maybe just without thinking, he stepped out of the car to try and go in. That's when Miho jumped down behind Dean without a sound.

Dean turned around, thinking he heard something, but nothing was behind him. He continued to walk towards the building, when he was sure he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around but saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination," said Dean.

But when he turned back forward, Miho was right in front of him.

"Um, excuse me," said Dean, "but I need to get through."

Miho refused to move. Every time he took a step to the side, Miho would get in his way. Dean was not in a good mood, and not ready to put up with people like Miho.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, DAMMIT!" he shouted, aggressively pushing her to the side.

Big mistake.

* * *

"Is Wendy coming back soon?" Rory asked.

"I don't know how long she'll be," said Gail, "but so long as Wendy and Marv get the dirty son of a bitch who killed Goldie quickly enough, then they should be back before tomorrow."

Rory, Gail, and Dallas heard a painful scream coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Gail asked.

"It's coming from out in the alley!" said Dallas.

All three girls ran out of the building and into the alley and saw Deadly Little Miho standing over someone, holding a bloody blade in both her arms. Rory ran up next to Miho, and saw one of the most horrifying things she could ever see.

Dean was lying on the ground, both of his legs cut off, and bleeding from his chest and his head. Miho did a good number on him. But why did she do it?

"Rory!" Dean screamed when he saw her.

"Who?" asked Gail.

"Don't know any Rory," said Dallas.

Rory looked helplessly at Dean, missing both his legs. He could really mess things up if the girls of Old Town found out Rory's name wasn't really Becky. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him, though she was unsure of whether or not Dean saw it, because as quickly as they arrived, Miho gave a finishing slash, knocking Dean's head clean off his body.

Rory screamed and held her hands to her mouth when she saw this. She was sure that after this reaction, they would know she was not who she said she was.

"I knew it," said Dallas.

Miho quietly, but quickly, approached Rory, giving her the blank stare again. Rory thought she was done for.

"She's never actually seen Miho do her dirty work," said Gail, "Of course she'd be a little surprised by this!"

Rory was somewhat relieved to hear that. The other girls started walking away, while Rory continued to stare at the lifeless body of Dean Forester. Tears began to fall down her face, but she did her best not to let anyone else see them.

"You coming, Becky?" asked Gail.

"Y-yeah," said Rory.

She got up and slowly walked away. She couldn't stay here. Not for long anyway. There was no way she was letting any of the girls get away with this. Miho would pay somehow for killing her first love, and Dallas was definitely going to pay. But most of all, Gail would suffer for tolerating all of this, and letting Miho kill Dean. She decided to stick around until they all got what they deserved.

* * *

Lorelei was sitting on the sofa in her living room next to Paul Anka, which is what she named her new dog, watching the small television screen in front of them while drinking coffee. The news was playing, and it seemed like there was a murder in some city.

"It comes as no surprise," said the female reporter, "that there has been, yet again, another murder in Sin City. The few cops that have not been corrupted identified the victim as Dean Forester…"

Lorelei spat the coffee out from her mouth from surprise the minute she heard Dean's name. She paused the TV and looked closer at the screen. Sure enough, it was Dean Forester. She was about to continue watching the news story, but then something else caught her eye. The small figure of a girl in black, with crosses dangling from her earrings. She looked closer at the girl. It couldn't be…Rory? Lorelei immediately got on the phone.

"Babette? It's me, Lorelei. I have a huge favor to ask you…yeah, could you come over here and watch Paul Anka for a few days…Yes, I'll be gone a long time…well, I think I may have found Rory."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	4. Fourth Chapter: Reunion and Revenge

**Chapter 4 is now up for your enjoyment. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: After Rory was crushed by Mitchum Huntzberger's cruel decision not to hire her, she gives up and drops out of Yale. But she doesn't go to her grandparents for help, and certainly not her mother. Instead, she packs her bags and drives to nowhere inparticular, ending up in the dreaded Sin City. Her mother and grandparents organize a search party to try and find her, and Rory herself ends up in Old Town, and quickly becomes a hooker known as "Becky". She seems to be adjusting to her life with the girls of Old Town, but then someone unexpected shows up...Dean Forester, Rory's first love. The two could have talked things over if he wasn't so agressive with Miho. That fatal mistake costs Dean his life, and while the girls of Old Town enjoy their latest kill, Rory is disgusted by what they have done, and secretly plans to get revenge.**

* * *

Lorelei had spent the entire night driving down to Sin City, where the news said the murder of Dean Forester took place. She still couldn't be absolutely sure if that was Rory she saw in the background, but if it was, and she could make things right with her, the long drive would be worth her time.

Rory had told the girls that she was going to go for a walk. As per Gail's precaution, she took her gun with her in case anyone tried to attack her. She needed to blow off some steam after witnessing her first love being murdered right in front of her.

Lorelei saw all kinds of whores, cops, and thugs once she arrived. Hard for her to believe Rory would end up in a place like this. She drove her jeep through the streets, parked it where she thought it was safe, and went to look for Rory.

Rory walked all alone in a dark street just outside of Old Town. She heard loud footsteps coming from the corner. Rory pulled out her gun and got ready to shoot someone if needed. The shadow appeared to be that of a tall woman. Rory was about to turn the corner and shoot this person, until she spoke.

"Rory?"

Rory froze once she heard that voice. She instantly recognized it as her mother's voice. She put her gun away and turned the corner to face her mother.

"M-Mom?"

"Oh my god! It really is you!"

"Yeah, it us," said Rory, "I…I didn't think you would come looking for me…I mean, after that big fight we got into…"

Lorelei walked up and gave Rory a big hug, not caring about the fight they had. Rory, understanding they missed each other, hugged her back.

"Mom…Dean…he's…"

"I know, honey. I saw it on the news."

"Those girls did it! They're awful!"

"What girls?"

"The girls I've been living with!"

"Where are they? I oughta tell them off right now!"

"No Mom! Don't do that! They have guns! They would kill you!"

"You were staying with girls with guns? Rory!"

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do, but the thing was, I was attacked by some thugs and they protected me and…"

"No, Rory! I mean I never thought you would be staying with girls with guns! You bad girl!"

"Mom!"

They walked down the alley, talking away, like they used to.

"So Rory, since you've been here a while…anywhere good to eat?"

"I think we can find someplace decent!"

* * *

Lorelei and Rory eventually found an actual ice cream stand, one of the few that could be found in Sin City.

"You sure you don't wanna head back with me?" asked Lorelei.

"Not yet," said Rory, "I just need to blow off a little more steam. And I don't want to just let those girls get away with what they did to Dean!"

"But you _will_ call me during that time right?"

"Of course, Mom!"

"Alright, kiddo, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah!" said Rory.

They hugged each other goodbye, and Lorelei got into her jeep, and Rory walked back down the alley to head back towards the bar. She seemed very calm and relaxed, even though deep in her mind she was slowly falling down a dark hole, plotting ways of revenge on the girls of Old Town. A car horn beeped behind her, and Rory turned around to see someone in a car following her. She started to pick up her speed until someone stepped out of the car.

"Hey bitch!" he shouted.

Rory pulled out her gun and pointed it at a man with a goatee, cigar in his mouth, and stubble on his face.

"You can put the gun down," he said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" asked Rory.

"Just come in the car with me, and I can make you a deal you can't resist!"

"Hold on a minute! I don't even know you!"

"And I'll tell you if you come with me! Trust me, it'll be worth your while!"

"But I don't even know who you are!"

"You want revenge at the girls of Old Town, don't you?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"I've been following you all night, and I heard everything. It's not fair that your first love was murdered by those girls, is it?"

"…No, it's not," Rory slowly began putting her gun down. She felt like she could trust this man.

"I can give you a chance to get revenge! All you have to go is come with me and agree to our conditions."

"_Our_ conditions?"

"I'm with some pretty powerful people. I can get you this chance, and you can get out of the prostitution game. I'm fairly certain you would rather be at home with your mother, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes. Yes I would."

"Then hop in, kiddo!"

"But I don't even know your name!"

The man paused for a moment and opened the car door to let Rory in.

"You can just call me…The Salesman."

* * *

Rory was led through to Mob Boss Wallenquist's hideout to discuss what they would do.

"So you're the Salesman?"

"Or you could call me The Colonel. Either way."

A big man was by the window, smoking a cigarette. It must have been Herrr Wallenquist. He had the 'mob boss' look. Next to him was a humongous African American man.

"Wait a minute! I've seen you before! You were with Ava Lord!"

"So the girl has a good memory!" he said, "You may call me Manute."

"I was told I'd have a good opportunity here," said Rory.

"You got that right," said The Colonel, "since you're one of the girls of Old Town, but still want revenge at them, you could be a spy for us!"

"You can free yourself from being a prostitute," said Manute, "and we'll pay you lots of dough for your services."

"Not to mention the sweet taste of revenge," said Wallenquist from the shadows.

"I like that idea," said Rory, "but…"

"But what?" asked Manute sternly.

The Colonel seemed to know what it was Rory wanted. "We can even let you talk to your mom frequently," he said.

"Then I'm in!" said Rory.

"Excellent," said Wallenquist.

"I'll escort you back," said The Colonel.

Rory walked with The Colonel down the hall, with much on her mind. What was she thinking, agreeing to become some puppet for a mob boss? Deceiving the girls who took her in and getting revenge at them. It made Rory sick to her stomach. On the other hand, she wouldn't have to be a prostitute anymore. She wouldn't be forced to have sex with men that are lower than scum. Men she never knew and would never see again. She wanted to get back to her life at Yale and Stars Hollow. She wanted her grandparents, her boyfriend…especially her mom.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Fifth Chapter: Preparation

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The story now continues in Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: After Mitchum Huntzberger crushed Rory's dreams and aspirations, she dropped out of Yale. But she didn't go to her grandparents for help, and especially not her mother. She ran off to the dreaded Sin City, where she became a prostitute known as Becky. She seems to adjust a little bit to her new surroundings, but after her new "friends" kill Dean Forester, her first love, anger and hate begins to consume her, giving her a desire for revenge. Shortly after, she has a brief reunion with her mother, but puts reconnecting with her on hold to get back at the girls of Old Town. Knowing Rory's desire, a man known as The Colonel, who works with Mob Boss Wallenquist and his new servant, Manute, hires Rory as one of his spies, giving her an irresistable chance to have her revenge.**

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Emily, "You found Rory?"

"Yes, Mom, she's safe," said Lorelei, "but she doesn't want us to come get her yet."

"Why not?" asked Emily, "We can help her get on track! Where is she that she can't possibly come back yet?"

"Mom, you of all people would not like it," said Lorelei.

"Lorelei!" said Emily, "This is my granddaughter we're talking about! I deserve to know!"

"Okay, Mom," said Lorelei, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me about what?" asked an impatient Emily.

"She's in a place called Sin City!" said Lorelei.

"What?" cried Emily.

"Oh it gets worse, Mom," said Lorelei, "She's become a hooker!"

"WHAT?" cried Emily, "Oh this is terrible! What the hell led her to do that?"

"It's a long story, Mom, and it's probably a story told better by Rory," said Lorelei.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Emily, "Let's get her!"

"I just said, Mom, not yet!" said Lorelei.

"But she's in trouble!" said Emily.

Both Logan and Jess came into the room and had been listening to Emily and Lorelei's conversation.

"Where is she, Emily?" asked Logan.

"Some Sin City or something," said Emily, "but apparently, according to Lorelei, Rory doesn't _want_ to be brought home!"

"Not _yet_!" said Lorelei, "she'll come back when she finishes there!"

"Finishes WHAT?" asked Emily, "Lorelei, I don't know how much more about this you know than I do, but as her grandmother, I can't just let my granddaughter get herself into trouble just because her uncaring mother doesn't bring her back with her!"

"I am not uncaring!" said Lorelei.

"You knew where Rory was and what kind of situation she was in, but you didn't bring her back! That sounds uncaring!" said Emily.

"Let's not fight!" said Logan, "Where is Sin City? I'll go get her."

"No," said Jess, "_I'll_ go get her!"

"You just stay here," said Logan, "Let a guy bring his _girlfriend_ back home."

"Let someone who actually _cares_ about her bring her back home," said Jess.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lorelei, "If you can't agree on who should go, then BOTH of you go!"

Logan and Jess looked at each other in an awkward silence, until Logan broke it.

"She's right," said Logan, "The fact of the matter is that it's Rory and she needs to be brought home."

"Then I guess we better cooperate for now," said Jess.

"Thank you!" said Lorelei, "Now Logan, you and Logan take your car to Sin City. I'll give you directions before you leave."

"Why don't you come with us, Lorelei?" asked Logan.

"You guy's will be fine," said Lorelei.

"Suit yourself," said Logan.

_This guy is no good for Rory_, thought Jess, _I swear, Rory, I'll take you away from this idiot who is ruining your life!_

_This guy's no better than whatever juveniles Rory is stuck with_, thought Logan, _the sooner I get rid of him, the better._

* * *

Rory Gilmore stepped out of the car and walked with The Colonel.

"Now listen carefully, Rory," said The Colonel, "According to some of my other spies, Dwight McCarthy is pursuing someone called Jackie Boy."

"What does Jackie Boy have to do with anything?" asked Rory.

"I'm sure you know of the agreement that Old Town is under," said The Colonel, "That they cannot kill cops or they will no longer have protection. Jackie Boy happens to be a cop. The girls of Old Town don't know this, and I suspect neither does Dwight."

"So what do I do?" asked Rory.

"Simple," said The Colonel, "Inform the girls that someone is coming. DO NOT mention that he is a cop, and DO NOT tell them how you know this. The girls tend to assign different tasks to handling something like this. Whichever one involves luring Jackie Boy to you and his own demise, take it."

"And why do we need Jackie Boy dead?" asked Rory.

"As I told you, Jackie Boy is a cop," said The Colonel, "If they kill him before discovering he's a cop, war will be inevitable. The girls of Old Town will suffer and Old Town will be ours for the taking! And guess what? You get to help kill the girls!"

Rory fell silent and looked down to the cold, wet street.

"What's eating you, Rory?" asked The Colonel, "If I remember correctly, you wanted the chance for revenge, and let's not forget the extra money involved."

"I know," said Rory, "I just get the awful feeling something's going to go wrong."

"Just do your part and it will be fine," said The Colonel, "Go get 'em!"

Giving Rory a soft, quick pat on the ass, he stepped back into his car and drove off. Rory went inside and saw Gail sitting in the bar with her legs crossed, smoking a cigar.

"Gail," said Rory.

"What is it, Becky?" asked Gail.

"Dwight…Dwight McCarthy…"

Gail was all ears now. She focused on Rory in order to hear what she was going to say about Dwight.

"What about him?" asked Gail.

"Well, I've heard talk on the streets," said Rory, "People said he done something real bad…he's on his way to Old Town."

"Probably screwed up with that ditzy little barmaid and is running back to me, expecting things to be the same," said Gail, "I still haven't forgiven him for that, but nonetheless, we'll keep an ear out for him."

"That's not all," said Rory, "He's been with some bad men…thugs. They're coming too!"

"Then we'll be ready for them," said Gail, "I'll inform the other girls and get some weapons ready. Becky, when those thugs show up, you lure them into the alley right behind here, and we'll have them trapped."

"Sure thing, Gail," said Rory.

Rory went to the alley where she was supposed to go. She stood there waiting for Jackie Boy and his pals to arrive. Stood there, waiting to follow The Colonel's orders to have Jackie Boy killed. Stood there, eagerly awaiting her revenge on the girls of Old Town.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	6. Sixth Chapter: The Pistol

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: After Mitchum Huntzberger crushed Rory's dreams and aspirations, she turned her back on everyone she ever cared about and fled to the dreaded Sin City, where she ends up joining the Girls of Old Town. She seems to adjust well to their hospitality, but after her first love Dean strolls in town, he ends up dead at the hands of Gail and the other girls, prompting Rory to avenge Dean. **

**After a brief reunion with her mother, Rory is introduced to The Colonel, who happens to work for Mob Boss Wallenquist, alongside Manute. They promise her the revenge she desires if she spies for them. The Colonel catches wind of Jackie Boy, who is actually a cop, being chased into Old Town with his buddies by Dwight McCarthy. He sends Rory to inform the girls of their arrival, and to make sure Jackie Boy ends up dead, in order to trigger a war...**

* * *

Sure enough, Jackie Boy came into Old Town, being pursued by Dwight McCarthy. Jackie Boy and his buddies drove their car slowly down the alley where Rory was slowly walking, luring Jackie Boy to his death. Rory didn't show it, but she was very nervous. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. So much could go wrong. Maybe Jackie Boy didn't feel like talking and would actually want to dive into the sex. Maybe Jackie Boy would just shoot her dead.

Or maybe the other girls would find out Jackie Boy was really a cop before it's too late for them. If that were to happen, it would be the end of her alliance with The Colonel. She had to do this right.

* * *

Shortly outside of Sin City, Logan and Jess were driving towards the city in order to find Rory. They already knew they would have a rough time, because they were already getting ugly stares. Logan had a very nice car, so obviously the poor and the homeless would envy him.

"You got the directions Lorelei gave us?" asked Logan.

"Right here," said Jess.

Jess took a look at the sheet of paper that Lorelei wrote the directions on.

"This can't be right," said Jess.

"What?" asked Logan.

"Lorelei wrote down that once we approach Sin City, we turn right onto Blanc Road," said Jess.

"Yeah, so?" asked Logan.

"Do you see any right turns here?" asked Jess, "And this map has no Blanc Road on it!"

"Maybe that's an old map," said Logan.

"Or maybe," replied Jess, "Lorelei gave us false directions."

"Why would she do that?" asked Logan.

"Because…she doesn't want us to find Rory."

* * *

Rory had finished her job and ran up to the other girls and Dwight, who were looking at Jackie Boy's dead body, minus his head. She already knew they figured out he was a cop. It was too late for them, though. A war would start once word got out the girls killed a cop.

"Everyone good with the plan?" asked Dwight.

"Yes," said Dallas.

"Those cocksuckers won't know what hit them," said Gail.

"I'll go dump Jackie Boy's head," said Dwight, "You guys dispose of the body, so no word of this gets out."

_Oh shit_, thought Rory, _The Colonel will kill me if they win_.

"Um, Gail?" asked Rory, "It's kinda been a long night, can I go home now?"

"Sure, Becky, but take a hot shower when you get back," said Gail, "And don't talk to anyone! Not even your mom!"

Rory walked to a payphone instead. Dallas walked by and saw her, warning her that Gail said no talking to anyone.

"I just wanna hear my mom's voice," said Rory, "I won't say nothing, please don't tell Gail!"

Dallas walked away and Rory heard the phone pick up on the other end. But it wasn't Lorelei she called. It was The Colonel.

"Hello?" said The Colonel.

"It's me," said Rory, "I have good news and bad news."

"Which do I wanna hear first?" asked The Colonel.

"The good news," said Rory, "Jackie Boy's dead. But…Dwight and the girls are trying to dump the head so no one finds out."

"Taken care of," said The Colonel, "Wallenquist is one step ahead of the both of us. He has mercenaries on Dwight's tail, so they'll do their job, and we'll do ours. I got another thing for you to do."

"Yes?"

"Manute is on his way to Old Town. Once he arrives, you are to let him in, inform him of any secrets the girls have, and he'll do the rest."

"Okay," said Rory, "I'll check now."

Rory hung up the payphone just as Dwight came around the corner.

"Hey, Becky!" said Dwight.

Rory looked straight up at Dwight. He looked intense with his dark hair in front of his shadowy face, and the rain falling down on it.

"Yes?" asked Rory.

"You've got yourself a customer back there," said Dwight, "He's a friend of Marv, so talk to him if you can't find the customer."

Dwight walked to the car Gail lent him to dump Jackie Boy's head. Rory walked inside Shellie's Bar and looked around. The customer didn't give her a signal or anything, so she went up to Marv instead.

"Oh, hey! It's Becky!" said Marv, sipping his drink.

"Hi, Marv," said Rory, "Dwight said to come to you about a customer I apparently have. He said he was a friend of yours."

"As if," said Marv with a hearty laugh, "That son of a bitch insulted me about my appearance, so I threw the bastard out a window. We've been on bad terms ever since. But I do know him enough to point him out. He's in that corner booth all the way in the back."

"Which one?" asked Rory.

"The guy in that leather jacket and a smoke in his mouth," said Marv, "Ugly ass scar on his left eye and a gold ring with a ruby on it."

"I see him," said Rory.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving with Wendie to find that no good bastard that took Goldie from me," said Marv.

"Good luck with that!" said Rory.

"Bye, Becky!" said Marv, again with a hearty laugh.

Rory didn't realize that it was the last time in her life she would ever see Marv. But that's not important. What's important is the thoughts going through Rory's mind as she headed for, yet again, another customer. This was probably the worst part of the job. Guys come in, they pay money, and they either get to look, feel, or for extra money, go all the way. That wasn't always the routine with prostitutes, but that's how it was at Shellie's. Rory sat directly across from the customer.

"I hear you're interested in me?" asked Rory.

"Damn right, doll," he said, "People just call me The Pistol. And for a reasonable amount of money, you'll find out why."

"How much do you want?" asked Rory.

"Just feel," said The Pistol.

The Pistol put some money down and slid it over to Rory, who put the money in her jacket. They both slid out from the booth.

"Follow me," said Rory.

The Pistol followed Rory past the bar, up the stairs, and into one of the rooms on the upper floor. The Pistol closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. Rory hated this part of her job, but it was what was giving her shelter. Of course, she was about to get serious revenge on those same girls who killed Dean, but it couldn't hurt to appreciate their hospitality while it lasts.

"Start with the bottom or top?" asked Rory.

"Top then bottom," said The Pistol.

Rory took off her jacket, then her undershirt, revealing smooth, white skin and a black bra. The Pistol slipped those off and began feeling her melons. Rory had rolled her eyes backwards, tired of this usual procedure, but The Pistol didn't notice.

"Next," said The Pistol, still feeling her breasts.

Rory took off her heavy boots, which let her cold feet relax…for a moment. She then had to take off her pants, as The Pistol wanted. After all, he paid for it, and for the time being, she was a prostitute.

_Just be patient, Rory_, she thought to herself, _You'll be out of here in no time, and no one back home will ever even have to find out about this!_

Rory slowly pulled down her tight, shiny black pants, revealing more smooth, white skin and short, blue panties. If most people had ever seen how white Rory's skin was, they would tell her that she would need a good tan. But The Pistol seemed to like the whiteness, because he moved on from the top to the bottom, but instead with his tongue, rather than his hands. Well, yes, he did use his hands, but just a little less than his tongue.

Suddenly, without warning, The Pistol started to strip himself, ready to get intimate with Rory.

"What are you doing?" asked Rory, "You only paid for feel…"

The Pistol took out a pair of handcuffs and locked Rory to the bed. He then put duct tape over her mouth to keep her from screaming loudly enough for anyone to hear her.

"I don't play fair, whore," growled The Pistol, "You're about to find out how I got my nickname!"

Butterflies were flying in Rory's stomach, and a drop of sweat came down her forehead. She was in serious trouble. She may not live to get her revenge after all.

_Logan! Jess! Mom! Someone! Save me!_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Seventh Chapter: 3 Hostages, 1 Chance

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: After Mitchum Huntzberger crushed Rory's dreams and aspirations, she turned her back on everyone she ever cared about and fled to the dreaded Sin City, where she ends up joining the Girls of Old Town. She seems to adjust well to their hospitality, but after her first love Dean strolls in town, he ends up dead at the hands of Gail and the other girls, prompting Rory to avenge Dean. **

**After a brief reunion with her mother, Rory is introduced to The Colonel, who happens to work for Mob Boss Wallenquist, alongside Manute. They promise her the revenge she desires if she spies for them. The Colonel catches wind of Jackie Boy, who is actually a cop, being chased into Old Town with his buddies by Dwight McCarthy. He sends Rory to inform the girls of their arrival, and to make sure Jackie Boy ends up dead, in order to trigger a war. Jackie Boy ends up dead, but Dwight and the girls learn that he's a cop too early. When Dwight leaves in an attempt to hide Jackie Boy's head, Rory finds herself with a customer, who is known as The Pistol. But soon, he ends up trying to take more than he paid for, and handcuffs Rory to a bed and begins raping her...**

* * *

The Pistol gazed into the eyes of a horrified Rory. She was handcuffed to a bed, unable to do anything to defend herself. She was helpless against The Pistol. He started pushing in and out roughly, and Rory could feel more pain than pleasure. She could take rough sex when she was just doing it to keep a roof over her head here, but she already knew that The Pistol didn't intend for her to be alive after he was done. She struggled to get away.

"Hold _still_, you!" he said.

He had himself completely wrapped around Rory. He felt nothing but pure bliss doing what he was doing. Try as she might, Rory could do nothing. The Pistol digging his kneecaps into her thighs, she could do nothing. The Pistol pushing in and out, she could do nothing. The Pistol holding Rory's feet down with his own, she could do nothing. The Pistol licking Rory's face, she could do nothing.

But Manute sure as hell could. Because Rory was caught at a weak point by The Pistol, Manute had to let himself in by force. He slammed opened the door and saw what The Pistol was doing to Wallenquist's spy. The Pistol heard the door open, and he looked up into the cold-blooded eyes of Manute.

"Don't interrupt me, you mother f…"

The Pistol didn't get to finish his sentence. Manute had already driven a bullet right between The Pistol's eyes. The Pistol's lifeless body fell onto the floor. Manute stomped his foot down on the body, which sent it crashing through the floor and to the men's bathroom of the bar downstairs. It wouldn't be long before somebody came in and discovered it, so he would have to rush Rory out of the room.

Rory had tears flowing down her face. This was the scariest moment of her life since graduating Chilton, not knowing what to expect from the future.

"Get yourself washed off, quickly," ordered Manute, keeping a straight face, "We have to hurry if we expect to take control of Old Town."

* * *

Logan and Jess had gotten out of the car and for a while, wandered around Sin City, looking for anything that might give them a clue as to where Rory was.

But Logan and Jess weren't the only ones who went to Sin City to look for Rory. Lorelei was not far behind Logan and Jess, and was walking down the streets. She was young for being the mother of a young adult, so she often got some lustful stares. She was suddenly approached by someone in a black uniform and a short moustache with a little stubble. He was smoking.

"You are looking for your daughter Becky?" asked The Colonel.

"Sorry, no, wrong girl," replied Lorelei, "I am looking for my daughter, but her name's not Becky. It's Rory."

"That was a test," said The Colonel.

"Huh?" asked Lorelei in confusion.

"I needed to confirm that you are indeed the mother of Rory Gilmore," said The Colonel.

"How do you know my daughter?" asked Lorelei.

"I'll explain that on the way," replied The Colonel, walking towards where he wanted to lure her.

"What does that mean?" asked Lorelei.

Lorelei found herself following The Colonel all the way to Wallenquist's hideout. He opened the door inside and Lorelei followed him up the stairs to the room that The Colonel was about to enter.

"What did you mean by 'I'll explain it on the way'? Where are we?" asked Lorelei.

"We're here to see your parents," said The Colonel as he opened the door.

"What does that…?"

Lorelei's face went pale and felt as if she was about to fall on her knees in horror. Her parents, Emily and Richard Gilmore, were sitting on chairs, back to back, and bound and gagged to each other.

"Mom! Dad!"

Before Lorelei could run to them, The Colonel hit Lorelei in the back of her head with his gun, knocking her out.

* * *

Rory was still taking a fresh shower while Manute was on the phone with The Colonel.

"What's it look like back at the hideout?" asked Manute.

"Rory's mother followed me here and is now a hostage, alongside Rory's grandparents," replied The Colonel.

"What were the grandparents doing here?" asked Manute.

"They didn't want her mother having all the knowledge and access without them, so they flew here shortly before Lorelei left for Sin City," replied The Colonel, "What happened over there?"

"The Pistol was getting more than he paid for out of Rory," said Manute, "I had to step in and take him out."

"Wallenquist intended for him to die from the beginning," said The Colonel, "Rory pretty much failed on her part."

"What do we do about her?" asked Manute.

"Once she finishes showering, put her on," said The Colonel.

"What will you say to Rory?" asked Manute.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Rory.

Manute turned around and saw Rory had already stepped out of the shower. She had a white towel covering her genitals and everything between them, but nothing else. She hadn't completely dried herself off, because her hair was still dripping wet, and some water drops were running down Rory's smooth, white skin.

"Perfect timing," said Manute, "The Colonel wants to speak to you."

Manute handed the phone to Rory.

"Hello?" asked Rory.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you," said The Colonel, "Lorelei?"

"Rory!" cried Lorelei.

Her voice sounded distant and muffled, so Rory knew she was somewhat of a distance away from the phone.

"Mom?" asked Rory.

"Rory!" cried two more voices.

"Grandma! Grandpa! What are you all doing here?" asked Rory.

"I temporarily took off the duct tape from their mouths so you could know they are now my hostages," replied The Colonel.

"WHAT?"

"You failed on your part, Rory Gilmore," said The Colonel.

"What does that mean?" asked Rory.

"The Pistol was one of Wallenquist's spies as well," replied The Colonel, "His mission was to test you and see if you would do what was right. He thought it meant you would refuse his proposal for sex. What was really supposed to happen was this: you would accept, but then kill him when he got into action."

The Colonel continued saying, "This was supposed to ensure that not only were you capable of taking on anyone, but also that we would be rid of the traitorous Pistol, who sold out one of our best men to the cops! Instead, Manute had to finish him off for you."

"That was a test?" asked Rory, "But Dwight…he said…I mean…this was all set up?"

"Dwight had nothing to do with it," said The Colonel, "But yes, this was all planned. Now listen to me. I'm giving you one more chance. Old Town _**will**_ be ours by the end of this night, so go with Manute and when the time is right, wipe out the girls of Old Town once and for all. I know you've always wanted to do that. Then I will give your family back and I'll even give you the money that was promised."

"I-I'll do it," stuttered Rory, "J-Just don't hurt them!"

"I won't," said The Colonel, "as long as you keep your end of our agreement. Could you put Manute back on the phone?"

Just as soon as he said that, Manute walked back into the room.

"Perfect timing," said Rory, "The Colonel wants to speak to you."

Manute took the phone from Rory's wet hands, but before he started talking on it, he asked Rory, "Wait for me down the hall."

Rory walked down the hall and could no longer the conversation going on over the phone.

"What do we do with her?" asked Manute.

"Wallenquist wants her and her family out of the picture permanently," replied The Colonel, "Either the mercenaries will kill Dwight and bring his head to the police, or Dwight will return here to Old Town after hearing you've captured Gail, and demand a trade. When either one happens, be ready to dispose of Rory Gilmore. She is of no further use to us."

"Understood," said Manute, and hung up the phone.

Manute walked down the hall to meet up with Rory, who was unaware that Manute and The Colonel were plotting against her. It was time for things to come to an end.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Eighth Chapter: Rise of Old Town

**Chapter 8 is now up, and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: After Mitchum Huntzberger crushed Rory's dreams and aspirations, she turned her back on everyone she ever cared about and fled to the dreaded Sin City, where she ends up joining the Girls of Old Town. She seems to adjust well to their hospitality, but after her first love Dean strolls in town, he ends up dead at the hands of Gail and the other girls, prompting Rory to avenge Dean. **

**After a brief reunion with her mother, Rory is introduced to The Colonel, who happens to work for Mob Boss Wallenquist, alongside Manute. They promise her the revenge she desires if she spies for them. One of the more important assignments is to trigger a war by having Jackie Boy, an undercover cop, killed on Old Town territory. When Dwight leaves in an attempt to hide Jackie Boy's head, Rory finds herself with a customer, who is known as The Pistol. But soon, he ends up trying to take more than he paid for, and handcuffs Rory to a bed and begins raping her, until Manute bursts in and shoots him dead. The Colonel then reveals to Rory that The Pistol was a traitorous agent of Wallenquist and that she was supposed to have him killed, but failed. She also learns that her mother and grandparents are now his hostages...**

* * *

Rory stood behind a door watching Gail, who had been captured by Manute, being tortured by Manute and his two henchmen. Their idea of "fondling" was "torturing" for Gail.

"Only an artist can touch a thing of such beauty," she heard Manute saying.

_Yeah right_, she thought. Rory knew what the real Gail was like. She may have been beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, she was a black-hearted slut. Rory could never forgive her for killing Dean. Even though she was grateful she gave Rory hospitality, she had to die.

"Just give them what they want, Gail," said Rory.

* * *

Minutes later, Logan and Jess were roaming into Old Town. Dwight was getting the Old Town girls (minus Gail, who was a hostage, and Dallas, who was K.I.A) set up for their ambush on Wallenquist's men. It left the streets wide open for Logan and Jess to search for Rory.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Logan.

"I knew we should have asked someone for help," groaned Jess.

"Yeah, but these people don't seem like a friendly bunch," said Logan, "They probably wouldn't help."

"Hey wait…I don't believe it!" cried Jess, "It's Rory!"

"Where?" asked Logan.

Jess pointed to an alley nearby. They saw a big man with a group of mercenaries walking down the alley…and one of them was holding Rory by the arm, pointing a gun into her head.

"Oh no!" cried Logan.

"We have to help!" exclaimed Jess, rushing in to save her.

"Wait, not yet," said Logan, "They have weapons. They'll kill us if we just rush in. We need a plan."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jess.

* * *

Rory was being dragged with Gail by Manute and the mercenaries to the back alley, where they all saw Dwight McCarthy standing tall and proud, holding the head of Jackie Boy, which was now taped.

_Wait a minute_, thought Rory, _that tape wasn't on there before. Something's not right…_

"You can have Old Town, I don't care," declared Dwight, "Just give me the woman!"

_The woman_, Rory thought_, doubtlessly Gail. Of course he wouldn't ask for me. He may as well die with them._

Jess and Logan snuck in the back of the crowd of mercenaries, completely covered in black coats and brown hats. All that was seen of them were their eyes.

"How do we get Rory out of here?" whispered Jess.

"We wait until the fighting starts," whispered Logan, "Dwight will doubtlessly die, since he's just one man, so after that happens [and before they shoot Rory], we snatch her and hide in one of the corners over there, and then we get the hell outta here."

Suddenly, Logan and Jess heard Rory shouting something.

"No! It isn't right!" she shouted, "There wasn't no tape over his mouth! How come there's tape over his mouth?"

Logan and Jess figured it out as quickly as Manute did, and when Dwight, who had Gail in his arms, pulled out the detonator and activated it, all of them thought the same thing, which was nothing more than "Oh shit."

Logan and Jess were blown back along with the other mercenaries. The dirt that flew towards them masked whatever face flesh was showing. They couldn't see Rory anymore.

"Cute trick, McCarthy," said Manute, who was coughing and getting up, "But it will do you no good…"

"Uh oh," said Jess.

"It just got a lot harder for us," said Logan.

The Old Town girls had shown up on the rooftops holding a variety of guns. Manute and his mercenaries were done for.

"We have to hurry," said Logan, "Immediately when the fighting starts, find Rory and get her out of here!"

"McCarthy…YOU SHIT!" cried Manute.

Manute and half of his men were shot dead already. Logan and Jess were searching for Rory, being careful to dodge any flying bullets, but could not find her. Rory had taken a gun from one of the dead mercenaries, loaded it, and aimed right for Gail.

Rory and Gail were now staring at one another, with Gail still shooting the other guys. This was it, their personal showdown. Rory felt betrayed by Gail when she killed her first love. Gail felt betrayed by Rory when she sold them out to the enemy. Now it was a matter of who would shoot the other one first. Even though Rory was trained with a gun, she never actually made a kill, so she was trembling when she attempted to pull the trigger.

Gail had no problem running a bullet through Rory's shoulder.

Rory crawled to the side and made her way to a small tunnel, holding onto her shoulder, which was bleeding. She could only watch as everyone else dropped like flies.

"I can't find her anywhere!" shouted Jess.

"Me neither!" shouted Logan.

Rory crawled away and made her way outside of Old Town. She got away from the fight, but she was not through with anything until she got her mother and grandparents out safely, which would be harder to do now that Old Town was no longer theirs for the taking.

_I lost_, thought Rory, _I lost to Gail. She's more streetwise than me, and is a cold-blooded bitch. I wouldn't pity her the day she went to Hell. I'm just a simple bookworm at Yale…yeah. I swear, if I ever get out of here alive, I'll gladly go back to Yale next semester._

Jess and Logan barely managed to escape the crossfire. They had no luck finding Rory.

"Well, we couldn't find her," said Jess.

"I think it's safe to assume the worst," said a disappointed Logan.

Jess gave an angry glare at Logan, and then pushed him up against the brick wall.

"Don't ever talk like that!" Jess shouted, "We don't know what happened to her, so there's still a chance she's alive! I don't know about you, but I'll stay here my whole life if I know there's a chance of finding Rory!"

"I'm not disagreeing with that," said Logan, "But even if she is alive, how are we gonna find her now?"

A silent pause, and then it hit Logan.

"What if she was shot?" asked Logan.

"I told you not to talk like that!" shouted Jess.

"I didn't say she was dead," said Logan, "I'm saying, if she was shot, then where do you think she would most likely go?"

Jess thought carefully, and then the answer hit him like a kick in the nuts.

"A hospital," said Jess.

"And if the situation's desperate," said Logan, "She'll go to the hospital closest to Old Town."

"Where would that be?" asked Jess.

* * *

At the hospital on the far side of Sin City, Rory was walking out of one of the rooms with a cast on her arm. She was using the other to talk to her mother on the phone, while at the same time, heading for the elevator.

"He let you go?" asked Rory.

"Yep," replied Lorelei on the other side, "His boss Wallenquist said something about 'more damage if we keep the hostages', so we were set free! Your grandparents and I are on our way to the hospital now. Wait in the lobby for us."

Rory knew what Wallenquist meant. He lost many henchmen, including Manute, to Dwight McCarthy and the girls of Old Town. He couldn't afford to make anyone else angry by keeping hostages. Rory pressed the button for the elevator, and stepped inside.

"Becky," she heard a voice from behind say.

She turned around and began to tremble. The Colonel was in there, disguised as a doctor. She was a little surprised that he referred to her as Becky, since he had known the whole time her real name was Rory. The Colonel pulled out a cigarette pack and offered one to Rory.

"Care for a smoke?" he asked.

Rory remained speechless, knowing she was about to die. She could only say one thing before then.

"I love you too, Mom," she said, and hung up the phone.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Ninth Chapter: Gun Scare

**Chapter 9 is now up for your entertainment. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

**Story: Before _The Big Fat Kill:_**

**After Mitchum Huntzberger crushed Rory's dreams and aspirations, she turned her back on everyone she ever cared about and fled to the dreaded Sin City, where she ends up joining the Girls of Old Town. She seems to adjust well to their hospitality, but after her first love Dean strolls in town, he ends up dead at the hands of Gail and the other girls, prompting Rory to avenge Dean. She then ends up in the service of Mob Boss Wallenquist, with the promise of money and a chance for revenge.**

**During _The Big Fat Kill:_**

**Rory is sent by The Colonel to trigger a war by having Jackie Boy, an undercover cop, killed on Old Town territory. When Dwight leaves in an attempt to hide Jackie Boy's head, Rory finds herself with a customer, who is known as The Pistol. But soon, he ends up trying to take more than he paid for, and handcuffs Rory to a bed and begins raping her, until Manute bursts in and shoots him dead. The Colonel then reveals to Rory that The Pistol was a traitorous agent of Wallenquist and that she was supposed to have him killed, but failed. She also learns that her mother and grandparents are now his hostages, and has one last chance to get the job done. However, Dwight and Gail trap Manute and his men in an ambush, and Rory is shot by Gail. She escapes before she can get killed, and heads to the nearby hospital, only to run into The Colonel, who intends to kill her.**

**After _The Big Fat Kill_:**

**Wait and see...**

* * *

Lorelei, Emily, and Richard were driving to the hospital that Rory said she was at. Logan and Jess were driving there as well. They parked in separate sides of the hospital, but almost by coincidence, the two groups ran into each other.

"Logan! Jess!" exclaimed Lorelei.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" asked Emily.

"Emily, they're obviously down here in this wasteland for the same reason we are…for Rory!" said Richard.

"Lorelei, I have to ask you something," said Jess, "Did you give us the wrong directions on purpose?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Lorelei, "Why would you think I did that?"

"We followed the directions you gave us, but they led us away from Sin City," said Logan, "I didn't think you would at first, but…well, once I saw what Rory had gotten herself into…"

"And that's exactly why we're here as well," said Lorelei, "We were hostages an hour ago, and Rory is undoubtedly in danger."

A familiar truck drove up right by the hospital. The man who got out was tall, broad, and wore a blue cap.

"Luke!" exclaimed Lorelei, running up and hugging him.

"Uncle Luke, you _did_ get my message!" exclaimed Jess.

"I got here as soon as I could," said Luke, "Rory in there?"

"We believe so," said Richard.

The subject of Rory possibly being in danger was not what ruined the happy reunion. What ruined it was the gunshots heard inside the hospital, and the shattered glass of a window falling towards the two groups.

"Oh no!" cried Emily.

"Let's go!" said Logan.

The group ran straight towards the elevator, with nurses and doctors running down the hall, shouting things such as "Run!" "He's got a gun!" "We're gonna die!" Lorelei frantically pushed the button.

"Pushing it that fast isn't gonna make the elevator come faster, Lorelei," said Logan.

"Yes it will!" cried Lorelei, trying not to assume the worst of her daughter's fate, "And I can press it faster if I have coffee!"

The elevator doors opened, completely empty for the whole group to enter.

"Or we could go in the elevator that just showed up," said Luke.

"Which floor is Rory on?" asked Emily.

"We can find out at one of the reception desks?"

"Where could we find one?" asked Emily, "I doubt anyone's on the first floor anymore."

"It says Patient Check-In on the fourth floor, so let's try that," said Jess, pressing the 4 button.

It only took 20 seconds to get there, but for everyone in that elevator, it was the slowest 20 seconds of their lives. The life of someone they all cared about deeply was at stake. They stepped off the elevator to find one doctor in the lobby, remaining calm about the gunshots.

"Excuse me, doctor?" asked Lorelei, getting the doctor's attention, "Could you tell us which room Rory Gilmore is in?"

"Rory Gilmore?" the doctor asked as he checked his list, "She is not in this hospital, miss."

"What?" cried Emily, "This is outrageous! She has to be in here!"

"Well on the bright side," said Logan, "If she's not here, then she wasn't in any danger of being shot."

"Shot?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, SHOT! There were gunshots coming from here! Didn't you hear them?" asked Luke.

"I must have still been on the third floor at the time, I do not remember seeing or hearing any guns being fired," said the doctor.

"While we're here, can I use your bathroom?" asked Jess.

"No need to ask permission, young man, this is a hospital," replied the doctor, "The bathrooms are down the second hall on the right."

Jess made the second right turn, but he had no intentions of using the bathroom. Something seemed suspicious about the doctor, and he wanted to check for himself that Rory wasn't there.

"What do you mean, you didn't see or hear it?" asked Emily, "We heard the gunshots and everyone else was running out!"

"How do you explain that, sir?" asked Richard.

"There is no other way to explain it," replied the doctor, "There was no danger of guns in this hospital, now or ever."

* * *

Jess had been checking in every closet and room of the hospital. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the loud thumping he kept hearing. Strangely, it kept getting louder as Jess got closer to the end of the hall. But when he got up to the janitor's closet, he was sure he heard something in there. First, he saw a pair of dark, black boots outside the door, lined up with other shoes. This must have been to throw any innocent bystanders off, because the second thing Jess saw was a small pool of blood crawling out from the crack under the door. Jess tried to open it, but it was locked. He didn't care if it was a hospital, he had no choice but to kick the door down, which he did.

Rory's mouth was covered in duct tape, and while one arm had a cast on it, the other was handcuffed to the windowsill directly above her. She had a small scratch on her left cheek, but a deep wound on her kneecap. From under her black jeans, blood was rolling down from the wound in her kneecap, down to her shin, then around her bare feet, and outside the door where Jess noticed them.

"Rory!" cried Jess, "Are you alright?"

Rory tried to speak, when Jess kneeled down and attempted to release her of her captivity.

"Rory's back here!" Jess shouted, "She's bound and gagged!"

The doctor groaned and put his head in his hands.

"What?" cried Logan.

"Rory!" cried Lorelei, running towards where she heard Jess screaming.

The doctor pulled out a pistol from his coat and pointed it straight at Lorelei.

"Don't move, Lorelei," said The Colonel.

"Colonel!" cried Lorelei.

"I thought you looked familiar!" exclaimed Richard.

"You monster!" cried Emily.

"So sorry, ladies and gentlemen," said The Colonel, "But Rory's life will soon be cut short, as will all of yours."

* * *

Jess was trying to pick the lock for the handcuffs attached to Rory. First, however, he ripped the tape off her mouth so that she could at least speak.

"Jess! Thank God!" she exclaimed.

"We'll get you out of this, Rory," said Jess.

"We?" asked Rory.

"Me, your mom, your boyfriend, my uncle, and your grandparents," said Jess.

"They're all here?" asked Rory.

"They're all here for you," replied Jess, "Was that doctor the one who did this to you?"

"Yes," said Rory, "But he's not actually a doctor. He goes by The Colonel, and he's really dangerous!"

"I figured that much already," said Jess, trying to laugh in order to lighten the mood.

* * *

Logan had snuck through the back hall and went around trying to find Rory and Jess. The Colonel had not noticed him sneaking away. Logan was careful not to make too much noise in the quiet, echoing halls. He also heard a ticking sound in his head. It probably came from the tension that was happening at the moment. It happened to get louder as he went father down into the hall.

"Jess?" he whispered, "Rory?"

He heard no response, and the ticking was getting louder. Almost as if it were close to him…

"Hold on a minute…" whispered Logan.

Logan followed the ticking sound he kept hearing. If it got lower, he went the other way. If it got higher, he kept following that direction. Where he heard it loudest was the power room for the hospital. It was where the lights, electricity, and water came from. Logan opened the door to see what it was.

"Jesus Christ…" whispered Logan, "That bastard…"

Taped to the circuit box was a square shaped bomb, with only 5 minutes until it exploded.

* * *

**To be concluded...**


	10. Final Chapter: Crashing Down

**This is it! Final chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoy it, but don't expect a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Sin City.**

* * *

Jess got Rory's handcuffs loosened up enough for Rory to get out of them. He untied her legs and she stood up on her feet.

"Logan's somewhere in the building," said Jess.

No sooner did he say that when Logan came running in, out of breath and looked as if he had seen 9/11 all over again.

"Bomb…there's a bomb…in the closet…5 minutes," Logan gasped heavily in between every few words.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me!" groaned Jess.

"I wish…I were," gasped Logan.

"What do we do?" asked Rory.

"_You_ escape with the others," said Jess, "We'll take care of the bomb."

"But what if something happens to either of you?" asked Rory.

"We'll be fine, Rory," replied Jess, "Trust me!"

"I trust you both!" exclaimed Rory.

"Then trust us when we say let _us_ handle this," said Logan, "Believe in us."

"…Okay," said Rory, and ran out of the room to try and reunite with her family.

"Show me where the bomb is," said Jess.

Rory ran down the white, empty halls of the hospital towards the reception area on that floor. From the looks of it, the tension was really building up. The Colonel had a lit cigarette in his mouth, and was pointing his gun at Luke, Lorelei, Emily, and Richard. They all had their hands up, afraid of being shot. Rory tried to sneak up on The Colonel and take him out. At least the training she got from Gail would pay off.

"Even when you're walking barefoot, I can hear your footsteps, Rory," said The Colonel, without even turning around or moving an inch.

"This has gone on far enough, Colonel," said Rory, "Just stop this!"

"Sorry, but I have to deal with traitors properly," said The Colonel, finally turning to face her, "And if your family chooses to get in my way, then they will pay the price as well."

"Leave them out of this!" cried Rory.

"Again, I apologize, but they know too much," said The Colonel.

"Enough of this crap!"

Everyone turned to see that Jess and Logan were holding the bomb in their hands. Only 3 minutes and 39 seconds remained.

"I swear if you don't tell us how to shut this thing off, I'll…!" shouted Jess.

"Or you'll what?" asked The Colonel, pointing his weapon at him, "Try not to forget that _I'm_ the one with the long range weapon."

Richard had about enough of The Colonel already. He took Emily and his daughter hostage. He had turned Rory into a greedy wench, and had it not been for her family, she would have stayed that way. Now he was prepared to kill innocent people just to get Rory out of the picture. He walked swiftly towards The Colonel, thinking his attention was on Rory, Jess, and Logan. But when Richard took his first step, The Colonel turned around quickly and fired his gun.

Richard didn't feel much when he got shot. All he knew was that there was a silver bullet shot through his body, dangerously close to his heart. Even so, he went to feel the wound and instead felt blood flowing down from his fingers, and felt numb and dizzy to the point where he fell face first on the floor.

"NO!" cried Luke.

"DAD!"

"RICHARD!"

"GRANDPA!"

* * *

All Richard could feel waking up was a cast on his body. He could smell the familiar scent of a hospital. But it was not the same one he was previously in. This was a different hospital, because he heard voices coming from down the hall. They were the voices of doctors, nurses, and patients alike.

"Oh my god! Richard! You're awake!" cried Emily, wrapping her arms around Richard.

"Ooh…not so hard, Emily," moaned Richard. His body was still in pain from recently having a bullet removed from his chest.

"Sorry," said Emily, holding herself back.

"What happened?" asked Richard, "How did I get in here?"

"Well…oh god, I can't…" said Emily, putting her hands over her face.

"Please…just tell me," said Richard.

"Well, alright," said Emily, "After you passed out from being shot, Luke charged at The Colonel and the two started to fight. Now, as much as I disapprove of Luke, I will tell you this, he is a very brave man."

* * *

_As Luke was struggling to hold The Colonel down, Lorelei and Rory were sneaking out to the elevator, dragging Richard with them. Emily followed shortly behind. She wouldn't dare leave her husband alone. Jess and Logan went into the closet, trying to deactivate the bomb. _

"_Any idea how to do this?" asked Logan._

"_None," replied Jess, "Either one of us could do this and either save the day or screw us all."_

"_Which wire do you think we should cut?" asked Logan._

"_Well, first, we would need something to cut it with," replied Jess._

"_I have a pocket knife," said Logan, pulling out his rusty pocket knife._

_Logan stood with the sharp tip of the knife barely touching the yellow wire. It then changed to the blue wire, and then the red wire._

"_I would ask if you know what you're doing, but that'd be hypocritical," said Jess._

"_I just don't wanna screw up and blow this place up," said Logan._

"_You and me both," said Jess._

_Only 1 minute remained. Logan seemed to make the decision of cutting the red wire. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the locking of a door. The Colonel had trapped Logan and Jess inside the closet._

"_Oh shit!" cried Jess._

"_Help!" cried Logan, "Let us out! Somebody! Anybody!"_

_The Colonel had snuck away when he acted as if he was unconscious during his struggle with Luke. It took a tremendous effort to hold still while he took a beating from Luke. When Luke thought it was over for The Colonel, he ran past the elevator and down the stairs to join the Gilmores outside. The Colonel had blood running down his nose, and his lab coat was drenched in blood and sweat. He walked away from the closet door, with a smoke in his mouth, and answered his cell phone as he walked outside the hospital._

"_Hello?" he asked, "Yeah, it's me. So it's done, eh? Not a word to the police. Mention anything about Esther or Doctor Frederic and I'll be sure to have payback on your family."_

_Only 10 seconds remained, and neither Logan nor Jess had any idea what to do, aside from trying to pick the lock. If they couldn't disable the bomb, they could at least try to escape the closet and get as far away from the hospital as possible. _

"_Man, this was a big mistake," whined Logan._

"_Coming all the way down here or letting ourselves get caught in The Colonel's trap?" asked Jess._

"…_both," replied Logan._

_On the streets of Sin City, Lorelei, Emily, and Rory were helping Luke carry Richard to Luke's truck._

"_When are Jess and Logan gonna be finished up there?" asked Rory._

"_You don't think The Colonel…?" asked Lorelei._

"_That can't be," said Luke._

"_How so?" asked Emily._

"_I knocked that bastard out cold," replied Luke, "There's no way he could hold…"_

_While Luke was speaking, a loud explosion came from a few floors up the building. It may have been quite a distance up, but it was only the bottom part of the tall hospital overlooking Sin City. Now that the third floor was destroyed, it was all coming down._

"_NO!" cried Luke and Rory._

"_We have to get out of here!" cried Lorelei._

"_Not without Jess and Logan!" cried Rory._

"_Jess…" said Luke, "Jess didn't make it, and neither did Logan."_

"_This can't be happening!" cried Rory, with warm tears falling down her face, "This can't be real!"_

"_Sorry, kiddo, but it is," said Lorelei._

"_Run!" cried Emily, "The hospital's coming down!"_

_They ran as fast as they could, and they turned around to watch the hospital they were standing in moments ago come crumbling down to the ground. Bricks, stones, and rubble were all falling down to the ground, even destroying some of the surrounding buildings. _

"_I don't believe it…" said Luke._

"_I-Is this really happening?" asked Rory._

"_I'm afraid it is, sweetie," said Lorelei, embracing Rory to comfort her, as Rory fell to her knees and wept._

_

* * *

_

"Oh dear Lord," mumbled Richard, "The poor girl."

"I know," said Emily, "She's been through a lot."

"Where is she right now, anyway?" asked Richard.

"She's being dropped off at a rehab center," replied Emily, "She'll be there a while, but it'll help her get past everything that happened in that dreadful city."

* * *

"Will you be alright, Rory?" asked Lorelei.

"I think so," said Rory, "I'll call you if anything pops up."

"Take care of yourself," said Lorelei, embracing Rory in her arms and kissing her on the forehead, "Don't be afraid to talk to people about your problems."

"I won't," said Rory.

As Lorelei drove off, Rory went through the clear glass doors of the rehab center, ready to confront whatever came her way next. She would be back on her feet in no time.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review :)**


End file.
